


The Spirit of Fire

by scythe_lyfe



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Burning of the Ships at Losgar, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scythe_lyfe/pseuds/scythe_lyfe
Summary: Just a random poem about how burning the ships at Losgar was a terrible decision. My personal headcanon is that, had Fëanor and Fingolfin been united, they could have beaten Morgoth and defied the Doom of the Noldor, and this piece reflects that





	The Spirit of Fire

Of Fire and his seven sons:

Flame and Ash,

Heat and Soot,

Spark

And Smoke

And Cinder,

Sad tales are told of how they burned, 

And yearned 

And bled

And lingered.

For Fire in his pride and might

Did scorn the aid of Water,

Without whose breath all fires fail,

Consumed by their own hauteur. 

A lesson, then,

To those of you 

Who view yourselves as masters:

Dismiss the strength you deem as less

And Doom shall follow after.


End file.
